O' Mother, Where Art Thou?
by Bloodlust Kirai
Summary: Basically This is behind the scenes of what happened when you didn't see the characters. . And um..has some Shonen Ai in it and crap, I will be working on other projects that have nothing to do with..Luuuuoooove So...er..DEAL WITH IT! x3
1. Chapter 1

O' Mother. Where art thou? Kadaj-Yazoo Fanfic. Part 1

Kadaj sat alongside his Brothers..Loz, and Yazoo. They were waiting for Cloud to appear. Kadaj opened his mouth looking to Yazoo saying "Do not cry dear Brother...He will come soon..." Loz on the other hand was already crying, impatient, waiting for playtime. Loz loved to fight, it was his.."playtime" though..even though he was big and tough...Inside..he was somewhat Fragile..abit shy. Yazoo looked to Loz, rolling his eyes with a light sigh."Do not cry Rozu...Nii-san will be here soon.." Yazoo smiled at the thought..Kadaj's eyes widened and a wide grin formed on his face, pointing at a man on a motorcycle, riding along the Desert. "Look Brothers..Nii-san is here..."

The three Clones smiled, getting on there Motorcycle's riding down the huge cliff they were on, chasing down the man with spikey, Blonde hair. "Niiiiii-saaaaaan!" Yazoo smiled, pulling his Velvet Nightmare out of it's pouch hanging on his side, pointing the gun to Cloud's back. "..Hmph.." Cloud looked back and kicked in the turbo, taking out one of his 6 piece swords. "..." Kadaj ran up in front on his Motorbike, Pulling his arm back for a strike.

Kadaj's right arm was equipped with a Dual-Souba, a sort of Katar. It had the handpiece, two long blades that bent at the end slightly. His arm shot forward at Cloud's Right shoulder. "Hahaha! Kuraudo! Where is Mother?" Kadaj's smile turned into a seriouse look, Cloud, just barely blocking the Dual-Souba's strike, Blocked it with his Thin sword piece quickly.

Yazoo came up behind him, hitting a rock just of to the left of Cloud's Bike, jumping High into the air, backflipping, pointing the gun to Clouds face, Clouds eyes were covered by a pair of glasses, Yazoo shot a quick energy bullet to his face, hitting the glasses knocking them off." Ga-ah!" Cloud's head went back slightly from the ricochet, Yazoo landing to Cloud's side. "Hehehe...Nii-san..this is fun.."

Cloud looked forward, not distracted at all. Yazoo and Kadaj sent their shadow mutts to attack Cloud from behind, Cloud simply backflipped slicing them both easily with his sword. "Hm..You guys..Who are you?" Cloud asked in a demanding voice, not knowing who these three silver haired men were.

Loz smiled looking at Cloud catching up to him. "We are your Brothers!" His smirk changed to a wicked grin, ramming his bike into Clouds, nearly knocking him off. Cloud blinked, confused.."...B..Brothers..?" Cloud, not paying attention to what was infront of him flew over a huge cliff reaching the other end quickly, the Three Silver haired men not bothering to follow stopped at the edge

."..Yazu..Rozu..We have more important things to attend to.." -They quickly headed back to The Ancient City..Still ruined, not to be restored..until..."Rozu..Go to Midgar and find the materia..It's probably hidden in that pathetic Church in sector 7..." Loz smirked nodding and turning his bike around to drive the other way to Midgar. "...Playtime..."

End of part one. 


	2. Chapter 2

O' Mother. Where art thou? Kadaj-Yazoo Fanfic. Part 2

Loz took his time to reach the huge cuty of Midgar, going into sector seven, Tifa was there with Marlene, just spending some time with her, Loz walked up to her with a smirk. "Wanna play..?" Tifa turning around to face the strange silver haired man blinked and tilted her head. "..What..?" "Do you..wanna play with me..?" "W..Who are you..?" She backed away abit slipping her gloves out of her pockets, assuming a fight to come into play. "..What do you wan't from me..?" He looks at her and let's his hands fall to his sides loosely. "You don't want to play?" "..Play..?" She got into a sort of stance to make sure she could be ready for anything.

"..Hm..Let's play.." His left hand came up, it had a Dual-Hound equipped to it. A Dual-Hound is a sort of knuckle, just it's attached to the wrist like the Dual-Souba, it had two sharp teeth that shot forward at lightning fast speed on command." I've been wanting to play for a long time.." He got into a stance quickly as Tifa ran forward quickly, frontflipping to do a sort of summersalt kick to Loz's head, he reached a hand up grabbing her leg quickly, pushing forward to push her back.

"Hmph..You're being boring.." "You havn't even seen what I can do!" She smirked, just barely landing back on her feet from the force of Loz's push on her legs. She used this push to hop forward and backflip a kick to Loz's head, he jumped back dodging with ease.

Loz dissapeared and appeared quickly behind Tifa, leaving a blue trail of light behind him, pushing the arm with the Dual-Hound equipped to Tifa's back, shooting the teeth forward to push her forward making her nearly fall to the ground on her face, he grabbed her arm and spinned once picking her up and flinging her against the Church wall, She landed comepletely flat to the wall, sideways, untouched then she smirked jumping forward from the wall like a spring at Loz throwing a fist to his face, smashing into his nose, she grabbed his arm and threw him up jumping with him and kicking him three times, once in the leg, the rib and the arm, taking his arm and pulling back, flinging him to the pues below smashing him into them, she landed gracefully onto her feet looking to Marlene. "Well...That was interesting..."

End of part 2... 


	3. Chapter 3

O' Mother. Where art thou? Kadaj-Yazoo Fanfic. Part 3

Kadaj and Yazoo, waiting at the City of Anciant for their brother Loz, were getting fairly bored."..Hm..Brother..what to do..?" Yazoo asked in his pool of boredom, his eyes shifted to the side as his head tilted, his hair falling to the right with it. "..Hm...Maybe..Fight..? Just for practice?" Kadaj suggested, Yazoo shook his head, rubbing his thumb and index fingers together on a piece of dust he found on his Leather suit.

"..Bleagh..those pitiful humans...They can't even keep themselves clean enough..The Cetra are much more fit to tame this world.." Yazoo looked over at his Clone Brother Kadaj, his eyes looking him up and down slowly."..." Kadaj was leaned against a rock, his arms holding himself up, his hands were against the rock, his silver hair was covering the left side of his face gracefully.

Yazoo blinked and when his eyes were open a Dual-Souba was infront of him to his neck, just lightly pressing against the skin."..Hn...?" He blinked abit to see Kadaj standing there infront of him. "..Hm..what..?" "I wanna fight..We have nothing better to do Brother.." "...Okay then.." Yazoo's hand slips back and he slides down the rock just enough to get out of the Souba's way, he pulls his Velvet Nightmare out (The gunBlade in part one.) and clashes it with Kadaj's Dual-Souba, pushing against it, making little trickles of spark fly fromt he clash.

"This'll..be...F-Fun.." Kadaj smirked, holding back the Velvet Nightmare with one arm. "..Just don't cry when I beat you..Brother..." Yazoo Smirked and jumped back onto the rock, standing in no stance whatsoever. "Why would I cry?" His smirk became somewhat Sadistic as he jumped forth holding his Velvet Nightmare like a rifle, then a pistol as he fired a shot forth towards Kadaj, Kadaj slashed it back with his Dual -Souba, a quick verticle slash that went up Like an uppercut almost. "You think you can stop me with your little hole brother?" He was reffering to the gunhole in his Gunblade like Velvet Nightmare. As Yazoo fell forward at Kadaj, Kadaj moved to the side out of the way, Yazoo used a hand to flip forward.

"Hnph!" He quickly scrambled to his feet, as he somewhat stumbled at his landing. Kadaj quickly ran forward throwing a Horizontal slash, going left at Yazoo's shoulder, Yazoo quickly backflipped toget out of the attacks range, jumping forward slicing a vertical down slash at Kadaj's face, it hit and left a small slice along his cheek. The Battle paused for a moment as Kadaj used a finger to swipe slong his cheek..then slowly licking the blood from his finger. "..Nice shot Brother.." Kadaj Jumped forward and grabbed onto Yazoo's wrists, Yazoo pulling his arms back quickly to get out of the grasp of the Clone.

"Wh-a?" He blinked at Kadaj and his eyes widened as Kadaj's head moved forth to Yazoo's Pushing his lips against His brother's, Yazoo's. "..." Kadaj pulled away for a moment and Smirked, holding his wrists down to the ground, straddling his hips."..Well..Brother deserves some punishment for what he did..." Yazoo's eyes widened abit as Kadaj leaned down, Yazoo's head tilting up, he could feel Kadaj's breath move swiftly along the skin of his neck, panting slightly from the short battle.

"..K..Kadaaju..!" Kadaj let his tongue slowly slither out of his mouth, lightly moving along Yazoo's neck. "..Heh...Just wait when I tear this leather suit off Yazu..Then you'll be mine for sure..." He snickered abit. "..KA-?" His expression changed abit, light pink circles appeared onto his face as his head tilted back a tad more. Kadaj had his hand inbetween the two leather covered bodies, groping Yazoo's crotch. "..Ah..K..Kadaaju.."

End of part three. 


	4. Chapter 4

O' Mother. Where art thou? Kadaj-Yazoo Fanfic. Part 4

Loz had come back, after finding the large box of materia, storing it in the back of his motorcycle, he headed back to the ancient city, smiling, waiting for his brothers response...the only sad thing is he had no idea what he was about to end up seeing. Yazoo and Kadaj were getting at it..somewhat. Kadaj being so dominant like that, Yazoo wouldn't have had a choice in the matter, so Loz drove, when he got there he would cry.

Back to Yazoo and Kadaj, Kadaj hadn't gotten into his..er..SUIT yet, he wasn't intending to..not this time at least, later he would though, definently. Yazoo was against a rock, his head tilted back moaning in slight pleasure, kisses being trailed around his neck in all different sorts of ways. Kadaj was ontop of him, still teasing him gently. Kadaj moved to his ear, his lips wrapping gently around the small dangling bit, his licked it gently, just pausing for a moment, "Yazoo..my dear brother..you're punishment has just begun..You will be my slave..later on when we have taken over this world..The Cetra will rule again..and you will be mine.." Yazoo shivered abit, his eyes closing to slits, He said in a shaky voice, "..A..anything you want..Master..." Kadaj smiled just sitting ontop of him, looking down at Yazoo, a hand going to his cheek.

"...Oh I do love you Brother." suddenly Kadaj's eyes widened at the sound of a motorcycle roaring their way, he quickly looked back to see Loz sitting with a Huge silver case in his hand, a smirk, then a frown, "..B..Brothers?" Kadaj blinked abit and got up, looking at Loz, clearing his throat, his eyes rolled to the side idly.

"..Ahem..Me and Yazoo were just..er..practicing..for when Nii-san comes..you know.." He coughed alittle, not telling the truth obviously, Yazoo quickly got up, dusting himself off nodding as an agreement to Kadaj's statement. "..Yes Rozu..we were just practicing.." Loz nodded with a smile as he dropped the case on the ground, pulling a foot up to kick down on the lock and pop it open, Kadaj smiled widely as he saw the glowing light of materia open before his very eyes.

Yazoo just stood there, his arms crossed with a sigh, his eyes looking idly at the ground. "Brothers..where is Nii-san?" Kadaj put one am over his chest, one hand to his chin. "Hn..Good point, I thought he'd be here by now..." "I..I think I saw a motorcycle from the second bridge across me as I was riding back..he could be here so-" Loz blinked looking up as he could see a man on a motorcycle, in the air at least 20 feet, ramming down to the ground below, the three silver haired men were there, unsuspecting, except one of them, Loz. "Brothers, Nii-san is here!" Cloud came down, he had two sword, one in each hand flying down as an eagle would on it's prey, he quickly flipped off of his motorbike and landed firmly behind the three silver haired brothers, they were then approached quickly by a raging motorbike, ramming at them, though it would not explode, just crash, they quickly jumped out of the way, one to the right, one right over it, and Loz, stopping it with his Dual-Hound..or at least trying, he was rammed over by it, injured, he would be able to easily push it off, he was minorly injured from this.

Yazoo growled, his eyes shown with hatred and excitement as Cloud jumped forward, a battle was going to emerge, explode. Yazoo's Velvet Nightmare rushed quickly forward, hitting one of the blades in Cloud's hand, not knocking it back, just holding, but Cloud had two swords, so his other went to Yazoo's side, slicing just about a centimeter as Yazoo would flip sideways and fire a shot to Cloud, Cloud flipped back and used his right blade to block the bullet, his other sword would be used as a stand.

Cloud quickly let his feet fall to the dirt ground, they pushed into it hard as he pulled his sword fromt he ground, Loz got up growling as the motorbike was finally thrown off and landed into a tee, Loz got up, limping abit he cast a light cure spell on his right knee so he wouldn't...limp. Yazoo jumped forward, Loz already somewhat advancing towards Cloud, Yazoo's gun was building up some sort of buster shot, (Just like Megaman:D) He held his arm forward as he clicked the trigger, shooting the bullet out quickly, this became an advantage, the three silver haired men knew how to work together...but mistakes could apply.

Loz dashed forward with a huge punch to Cloud face, though Cloud used his sword to block the flying bullet from Yazoo's gun which knocked him to the right, making Loz miss the punch, he got frustrated and pulled his dual-hounded fist up, smashing it to the ground at Cloud making a shockwave which sent him flying into the air, Cloud grunted as he used the shockwave to his advantage flyign into the air, then a red cape came out of nowhere, like a swift wind and net going around Cloud, guns coming fromt he holes and firing at the brothers, then dissapearing, leaving the silver haired men alone now...

End of part 4

Written by James Tyler aka Bloodlust Kirai.

Sorry the chapters are so short, I really don't have so much to work with though..I try, I'm only 14 anyways you know! plus I don't have much spare time! ;; Please be gentle with the reviews.. And I'm sorry I couldn't finish sooner, I was in delay, working on my drawing skills and such so... Meh. 


End file.
